The Dark one
by Soulwars1998
Summary: A Dark Souls fan is in for one of a ride, when he saves Nabu and the fairies. How will this set of events turn out? Read to find out.


_In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog._ _A land of grey crags, arch-trees and everlasting dragons._ _Then there was Fire, and with Fire came Disparity._ _Heat and cold, life and death, and of course..._ _Light and Dark._ _  
_ _From the Dark they came_ _and found the Souls of Lords within the flame._ _Nito, the First of the Dead;_ _The Witch of Izalith and her daughters of Chaos;_ _Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, with his faithful knights;_ _And the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten._ _  
_ _With the Strength of Lords, they challenged the dragons._ _Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales._ _The witches weaved great firestorms._ _Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease._ _Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own and the dragons were no more._ _Thus began the Age of Fire..._ _  
_ _But soon, the flames will fade and only Dark will remain._ _Even now, there are only embers and man sees not light, but only endless nights._ _Amongst the living are seen carriers of the accursed Darksign._

Perhaps you've seen it, maybe in a dream. A murky, forgotten land...  
A place where souls may mend your ailing mind.  
You will lose everything, once branded. The symbol of the curse, an augur of darkness. Your past, your future, your very light.  
None will have meaning, and you won't even care. By then, you will be something other than human. A thing that feeds on souls, a hollow.  
Long ago, in a walled off land far to the north. A great king built a great kingdom. I believe they called it Drangleic. Perhaps you're familiar. No, how could you be... But one day, you will stand before its decrepit gate, without really knowing why.  
Like a moth drawn to a flame, your wings will burn in anguish. Time, after time.  
For that is your fate. The fate of the cursed.

Those were the intros Ramses Doutzenberg had listened too, for as long as he can remember. You see, he was a Dark Souls fanatic at heart. He loved both games, loved the bosses, the NPC's, and basically everything that had to do with Dark Souls. His little sister, however, was a fan of another thing… That thing being Winx Club. She constantly talked about it, when he was playing Dark Souls. Saying how Bloom would kick Ornstein and Smough's butt. Yeah right, Smough would use her as a toothpick. Well, her sister was still not convinced.

"Take this!" Ramses exclaimed, as his character delivered the final blow to Veldstad, The Royal Aegis. He was on ng+7, and quite frankly, was doing very well. His sister even decided to join him, and watch as he kicked butt.

"Wow, that Veldstad was very strong." His eight year old sister, Jacky said.

"Well, he is The King's right hand. He followed him, wherever he went. Even following him into the dark: Undead Crypt." Ramses replied, trying to scare his sister, using a dark voice. This only made her laugh.

"You're funny." His sister yawned.

"You should go to bed; mom and dad are going to kill me if they find out that you aren't in bed." Ramses stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Jacky replied, getting up from the carpet, they were both sitting on. They were in Ramses' room. His sister walked out of his room, but said one last thing before heading for her room. "You know, I wish your character would end up in Winx Club; maybe he would be able to save Nabu, and stop the evil wizards."

"Yeah right, and maybe, he can become a fairy." Ramses whispered, continuing his trek towards King Vendrick. "Alright, Vendrick you're gonna die." Ramses said as his character entered the room. Only for Vendrick to stand before him, in human form, and fully cloaked in armor. "Uhh, wassap Vendrick?" Ramses asked.

"Young undead." Vendrick spoke. "You have come far; you have bested the foul creatures of Drangleic, and have freed me from this curse. But now, you will face another task, tell me your wish, and it shall be granted." Vendrick spoke.

Ramses couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, and now I'm going to kill you!"

"Ah, I see. So that is your wish, and so, it shall be granted." Vendrick spoke, as a blinding light blinded Ramses. 'Dude, them graphics though.' Ramses said as he felt his body become more and more weak.

Ramses awoke with a painful grunt. Getting up, he noticed his body had become way heavier than before. Getting up, he also felt a strange feeling around his head. He felt his head, and noticed it was covered in something. Removing the thing, he found out that it was in fact a mask, a very familiar mask might I add.

"The Dark mask?" Ramses questioned himself, observing the skull mask, with a black hood covering the human skull.

He looked down, and saw that he was wearing a very familiar armor as well. "The King's armor? Is this a dream?" Ramses asked.

And if it couldn't get any worse, he was also carrying a shield and sword.

"Holy mother of god. The Old Knight shield and the bewitched Alonne sword?!" Ramses exclaimed in enthusiasm. "This is a dream, I must be dreaming. Ramses said, pinching himself. "Ouch, that hurt… wait, that hurt!" Ramses exclaimed. "This isn't a dream! But wait, if this isn't a dream, then what happened?" Ramses questioned.

"That, I can tell you."

Turning around, Ramses saw a shady figure walk towards him. Upon closer inspection, this turned out to be King Vendrick.

"Holy balls." Ramses whispered.

"Greetings young undead, as you can see, your wish has been granted. You see, I have been observing you for a long time, and have deemed you worthy of me, granting you one wish. Don't question how and why, because I am not fond of explaining." Vendrick said as he walked around Ramses, observing him. "Still, why would a mature, young man like you, want to be sent into a woman's liking?" Vendrick asked.

"You lost me at; Greetings." Ramses replied.

Vendrick chuckled as he disappeared.

"Hey, wait!" Ramses shouted.

"Do not worry young undead. For I will stay at your side, until hope has fully withered."

Ramses sighed. This was not good. How did he end up in… Wait, why did this place look familiar as well? Looking far into the distance, Ramses saw a set of familiar emo's.

"Thank god I had to watch that stupid show with Jacky." Ramses whispered as he saw the familiar.. Fairies. Well, this made things even worse. Flicking his hand in frustration, Ramses was surprised to see that Sunset staff appeared in his right hand.

"Wait a second." Ramses said. "The armor, the weapons, shield.. It all makes sense now!" Ramses exclaimed. "I must he high! But, I don't do drugs, so that one is unfortunately, out of the question."

Ramses began to think as hard as he could, and finally, he remembered Vendrick's words, and his sister's wish. He was somehow, transported into Winx Club.

"Oh, wow, this is great." Ramses exclaimed in sarcasm.

Ramses kept pondering, until he saw something in the far distance. A purpelish tornado, or cyclone. Shaking his head, Ramses began to walk towards the tornado. Eventually, he reached the tornado. He watched as four emo's- I mean, wizards-were hovering above the tornado, laughing manically. Ramses couldn't help but shake his head in boredom. God, these wizards were stupid! But, that's when he saw it. Nabu, his sister's favorite character, who was racing towards the tornado.

"Oh no you don't!" Ramses exclaimed, grabbing his Dragon Chime. "Wow, I only thought of my chime, and it appeared in my hand." Ramses said in astonishment. "I wish I could do that with hot girls... Getting off topic. Focus Ramsey!" Ramses said to himself.

Ramses watched as the tornado descended on Nabu. Nabu, using a magical shield to protect himself, was holding his ground against the tornado.

'Alright, how do I use a miracle?' Ramses thought, shaking the chime furiously. "Come on man, throw a Lightening Spear!" Ramses exclaimed. Suddenly, Ramses' hand was covered in lightening. Smirking, Ramses threw the spear towards the tornado. He watched as the spear hit the tornado. Mentally praising the sun, Ramses threw another. Only, the tornado was now heading towards him.

"Aah! Oh crap! Quick, uhh... Great Magic Barrier!" Ramses exclaimed in fear. Luckily, the miracle worked, and Ramses was protected from the tornado. The tornado, not finished yet, continued his assault.

"Oh come on! Alright, Resonance Soul!" Ramses exclaimed. Only this time, when he used the miracle, he felt a slight pain in his side. Ignoring it, he watched as the dark orb shot towards the tornado. But, the fight wasn't over yet. The tornado wasn't finished, oh no, not even close.

"Alright, that's it!" Ramses grumbled as he called out his next miracle. "Splintering Lightening Spear!" Ramses shouted. Then, a spear, shooting several lightening bolts at the tornado, entered it. Ramses could only watch and cover his eyes, after a blinding light destroyed the tornado from the inside. Sparks of lightening lit up the darkness, Ramses smirked. Never mess with the power of Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight.. Or Cinder, after you defeat him. Poor guy, he only wanted what was best for his people.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Looking up, Ramses was surprised to se the red haired wizard, and his goons, hovering in front of him. He shook his head, looking at them, or, his mask. He could see a hint of fear in their eyes. Good, 'cause they were in for one hell of a ride!

"Well, I think I stopped your.. Whatever you guys were planning." Ramses said, flicking his right hand, making his Greatsword appear in his hand. "Now, I suggest you guys go home, take a nap, and find yourselves some girlfriends. Come on dudes, you guys are battling seventeen/eighteen year olds. Get a life."

Ogron clenched hid hands in anger, dark fog evaporating his hands. "You will pay!" He screamed.

"Nope, you will. Emit Force!" Ramses exclaimed. Ramses watched, and did the movements that his character always did, when he used this miracle. He watched as the small, white orb shot towards the wizards, creating a shockwave that send them flying backwards. Ogron glared at Ramses, or rather, his mask.

"Now, you guys gonna give up?" Ramses asked, ready to blast them away with a Lightening Spear.

"Never! You will fall!" Ogron shouted as he and his fellow wizards began shooting bolts of magic at him.

"Alright, Bewitched Alonne Sword it is!" Ramses said as he flicked his wrist yet again, making the Alonne Sword appear in his right hand. "Alright, Sunlight Blade!" Ramses said, as he slowly stroke his chime over the sword, covering it in lightening. "And let's fight!"

As the bolts of dark magic shot at Ramses, which he cut in half; using the Alonne Sword. Since when did he become a sword-master? Not caring about how and when, he continued hacking away at the bolts of magic, while shooting Lightening Spears at the wizards, successfully hitting them a couple of times. Ramses wasn't done yet, he liked how he was able to use the miracles that he could only dream of using. But the wizards were getting tired.

"Ogron." Panted Gantos. "He's too powerfull, we have to retreat!"

"Alright." Grunted Ogron as he prepared a teleportation spell. "But not before we do one last thing." He said as they teleported away.

'Oh yeah, Tittymcswag still has it... I really should have picked a different name for my character, shouldn't I?' Ramses thought. Sighing, he looked back to where he had come from. Perhaps if he would just walk a straight line, maybe he'd find his way home. Getting ready to leave, Ramses put away his Greatsword on his back, his chime still in his other hand. But then he remembered something, something very crucial. "Oh crap, they gon kill Nabu!" Ramses exclaimed, running towards the fairies and Specialists, whom he had just noticed. Go figure.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Ramses reached the scene. No one had seemed to notice them, but they were all crying, crying over Nabu.

"Oh shizzle." Ramses whispered.

"Quick, Aisha now is the time! Use the last Gift of Destiny; The Nymphairia fairies gave us." Bloom said.

Aisha stood up and raised her hand high. "Nymphairia fairies, please I beg of you, give me the spell of life!"

Ramses watched as a small, purple orb descended from the sky, only one problem, it didn't land in Aisha's hand. But in Ogron's.

"Ogron!" Bloom exclaimed in shock.

"Give that to me!" Aisha demanded.

"Oops, how careless of me." Ogron said as he dropped the gift, only for a gloved hand to catch it, before it hit hat dead flower, it was supposed to hit. Ramses looked up, his Dark mask staring at Ogron. Ramses flicked his wrist, making his Old Knight Shield appear. Ramses quickly stood up, and in the process, punched Ogron in the face, using his shield. Ogron stumbled backwards as he clasped his face in pain. Ramses held out his hand, above Nabu's body. He opened his palm, making The Gift of Destiny fall on Nabu. Flicking his wrist yet again, he now held his shield in his left hand and his Greatsword in his right hand.

Ramses walked towards Ogron, dragging is Greatsword over the ground. Ogron could only look up in fear as Ramses raised his Greatsword, ready to strike the wizard. But Ogron, being the coward he is, teleported away. Ramses sighed as his Greatsword made impact with the ground, making the ground underneath him shake slightly. 'And I actually thought I had him.' Ramses thought as he put his Greatsword on his back, and flicking his left wrist, making the shield disappear.

"Nabu! Nabu, are you alright!?" Aisha asked in fear. But that fear disappeared, when Nabu opened his eyes. Aisha hugged him tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Aisha, I-I'm alive?" Nabu stuttered.

"Yes my love, and never leave me again." Aisha replied.

Ramses couldn't help but smile underneath his mask. He had done it, now, he could return, turning around, Ramses started walking away from the fairies. Only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that Bloom was standing behind him.

Bloom could only smile, she had teary eyes. "Thank you." She said.

Ramses nodded his head. He then turned around, ready to leave. Only for Bloom to stop him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bloom asked in confusion. "You helped us, you saved Nabu's life. You can't just walk away as if nothing happened. We owe you, big time." Bloom said, turning to her friends, who all nodded their heads.

"Yeah." Nabu said, getting up, under the support of his girlfriend. "I owe you my life, literally. You saved me, and you saved the fairies of Tir Nan Og."

"Morgana, you almost caused us our doom! Forgiving the wizards was an imbeciles' move, and now, they have escaped. Me and my fairies of Vengeance will hunt down the wizards once and for all." Nebula said as she turned to Aisha. "Join us Aisha. If it wasn't for him. Nebula said, pointing a finger at Ramses. Nabu would not have made it, and he would be gone forever. We have to stop the wizards from doing any more damage!"

Aisha bit her lip as she looked at her boyfriend, only for him to shake his head.

"Don't do it Aisha, vengeance isn't the way." Nabu said.

Ramses, deciding to add a little Dark Souls lore into the subject at hand, tried to convince Nebula from taking vengeance.

"Once there was a powerful dragon." Ramses spoke up, making everyone look at him. "All of the dragons had scales of immortality, except for him. This made him angry, he felt left out. He felt weak. Then, one day, he decided to take vengeance, by telling a mighty Lord of Sunlight how to defeat the dragons. He betrayed his own. And the dragons were no more. His act of vengeance cost him his entire kin. Now he resides in his archives, searching for another method of immortality."

"What are you trying to say?" Nebula asked in anger.

"It's simple." Ramses replied, looking at her. "Your actions might cause the demise of your people, you will go mad, be consumed by hatred. Such as Seath, The Scaless."

Nebula clenched her fists in anger. "No it will not, I will make sure of that." And with that, she vanished.

"She's gone." Musa said.

"Yes." Morgana said. "And many fairies will follow her act of vengeance."

'This going to be Seath all over again.' Ramses thought.

"You all deserve some rest. You can spend the night in the castle." Morgana said as she looked at Ramses. "That includes you as well.. I'm sorry, but I do not know your name."

"I.. don't have a name."Ramses lied. He wasn't about to tell his name, he needed to play it smooth. Keep some distance.

Morgana blinked in confusion, but smiled nonetheless. "Alright then, but, what should we call you then?"

Ramses shrugged. "I don't know, just call me something, I don't care."

"Well, we can think of something. But now, we must all rest. Especially you and Nabu."

"Why me?" Ramses asked in confusion.

"You stopped the portal, you must be tired." Morgana said.

Ramses shook his head. "I'm not tired."

"Well, either way, you should rest." Morgana said.

"Alright, mom." Ramses replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Lead the way."

And with that, they all headed for the castle. The trip was surprisingly quiet. No one even dared to ask him any questions. Was it because of the way he looked? And what did he look like, underneath the mask? Was he undead? Or was he still human? Deciding to check it out later, Ramses was given a room. He entered, and sat down on his bed. He removed his mask, and began to remove his armor, but stopped when he heard knocking on the door. Putting his mask back on, Ramses opened the door. He was surprised to see The Winx, plus Roxy, stand in front of his door. They were all in their pajamas.

"Hi." Ramses said, feeling kind of awkward.

"Can we come in?" Bloom asked.

"S-Sure." Ramses replied, letting the girls in.

"Listen." Bloom said, facing Ramses. "We can't thank you enough for what you have done. But, we are wondering. Where did you come from?"

"Lordran, Drangleic." Ramses replied.

"Lordran?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, now, something else?" Ramses asked.

"Alright, but, we were also wondering-."

"Actually, Bloom was wondering." Stella corrected.

Well, I was wondering if you could tell us more of those stories. Like the one you told Nebula. You see, I'm a big fan of mythological stories, and yours had a dragon in it. So…" Bloom trailed off.

"You girls might want to sit down for this one." Ramses said.

"No problem." Stella said as she magically made seven chairs appear out of nowhere. Everyone sat down, including Ramses.

"Alright." Ramses spoke up. "Which one do you prefer? A story about a queen, that did everything to obtain the love of her lover? Or the story of a knight, who was deemed a traitor, but in fact, was trying to prevent his kingdom from falling to the dark?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "The knight." They said in union.

"Alright." Ramses said, clasping his hand together. "Once there was a king, his name was: Vendrick. He had built a kingdom so powerful, that no one dared to challenge him. The king had two loyal knights. Veldstad, the right hand of the king. And Raime, the left hand of the king. Both of them treated each other as brothers, and saw The King as their own father. The King treated them, as if they were his own sons. But King Vendrick was missing something, a Queen. But then, she came, and warned The King about the looming threat across the ocean. The Giants. King Vendrick crossed the ocean, and defeated The Giants, bringing back Golems, who helped him build his castle. A castle fit for him and his Queen. But Raime began to become suspicious about the Queen. Eventually, he found out that The Queen was a Child of Dark. One of The Father of The Abyss' spawns. Raime could only watch as The Queen poisoned his King, his father, with lies. Eventually, he decided to speak out. But, it was already too late. Veldstad and Raime clashed, the two brothers, fought. But Veldstad came out victorious. Instead of killing him, Raime was deemed a traitor and was exiled from the kingdom. That is when Raime started to search for more power, so that he could one day, return to his King, and save them from the looming threat. That is when he found Brume Tower, a place where a once mighty King ruled. He noticed that the kingdom was shrouded in a thick layer of dark fog. He knew that if he didn't act soon, Drangleic would share the same fate. So, he went to search the source of this darkness. And that's when he found her. Nadalia, Bride of Ash. He had done it. If only he could bring something back as proof, maybe then The King would finally see that he was telling the truth!"

"And he saved the kingdom, right?" Musa asked.

Ramses sighed. Man, he really felt bad for Raime. "No, instead of finding the dark, he found a fragment of a woman. She cared for him, and she granted him power. He vowed to protect her, and would fend of anyone who dared threaten her. He had not found a new king, but rather, a caring mother. And so, from that day forward, Raime became The Fume Knight. Guardian of Nadalia, a fragment of Dark."

"Wow, that was quite the story." Bloom said, processing what had just been told. "Poor Raime, I feel so bad for him."

"Yeah, I can't believe Veldstad would do something like that." Flora added.

"Yes, now, I'm guessing you girls want-."

"Yes!" They all exclaimed in union.

"Alright, so, which one? The story of a Lord of Sunlight, or the story of a King, who was consumed by The Old Chaos?"

"The king." Everyone replied.

"Alright. Once, in the land of Frozen Eleum Loyce, there was a king. He was known as The Ivory King. The Ivory King cared deeply for his people, he was a kind-hearted man. Whenever his people needed him, or when a war threatened the kingdom. He would always be on the frontline. But, one day, the king met a woman. And she was in fact, another Fragment of Dark. But, the king knew this. But the woman didn't, she thought she could take over the kingdom. But, when she found out the king knew her identity, she feared the worst. But, the king, being as kind-hearted as he was, loved her with all his heart. He married her, and made her his queen."

"Dawww, that's so nice." Stella sighed.

"Yes." Ramses said, his tone darkening. "But nothing lasts forever. An evil threat loomed beneath the kingdom. You see, the kingdom was built upon an evil force. The Old Chaos. The king had built his castle right above the entrance to The Old Chaos. A gaping hole in the earth, that led to a place, so dark, but yet so warm. In ancient times, demons were created by The Bed of Chaos. But The Bed of Chaos was destroyed by a chosen hero. But, The Chaos still remained. And it was then, that The Ivory King built his castle upon it, to serve as the first line of defense. All was well, until The Old Chaos became stronger. The Ivory King knew he had to act quickly. So he and his Loyce Knights descended into The Old Chaos, to stop it once and for all. But, they were no match for such evil. So, they fell, and never returned. The king became corrupted by The Chaos. His knights burned to ashes and reborn, as black as ash. And so, the queen took over the king's job. Containing The Old Chaos, and preventing anyone from entering Frozen Eleum Loyce."

"You really know how to tell stories, it almost seems like you were present in all of them." Flora remarked.

'You have no idea.' Ramses thought as he thought back to The Ivory King boss fight.

Suddenly, Aisha yawned, and soon followed the others. They looked at each other.

"Let's go to bed, we've had quite the day." Bloom said while getting up from her chair.

"Yeah, goodnight girls." Ramses said as he walked towards his bed.

"Wait." Stella said, walking towards Ramses. "Tomorrow, at breakfast, I want you to tell us what kind of spells you used. Okay?"

Ramses nodded.

"Great!" Stella beamed as she and the others said their goodbyes and left.

"Finally." Ramses sighed, removing his mask.

"You know a lot, young undead." Said Vendrick, appearing in front of Ramses. "I should have believed Raime, but I was blinded by Nashandra and her dark influence on me. Veldstad only wanted what was best for me, but ultimately, that is what cost him his life."

"Yes." Ramses replied, looking at Vendrick. "But, she poisoned your mind. There was nothing you could do. So, don't blame yourself."

Vendrick couldn't help but smile at his remark. "Sleep well, young undead. You have earned your rest."

"Yes, let's sleep." Ramses muttered as he felt his eyelids become more heavier with every passing second. And finally, our hero fell asleep.


End file.
